


Julia’s Doggy Time

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Dogs, Knotting, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Julia finds a dog on the island and wants its big cock...Bestiality warning.
Kudos: 15





	Julia’s Doggy Time

As Julia walked around the island, she was bored, she never told anyone about her perverted pleasure she got up to, being knotted by the local dogs, it was something about their cocks that made her excited, being treated like a feral animal was what she loved.

Hearing a whining noise in the woods area she soon was in a clearing and in the clearing she saw a stray dog, it looked like a beagle, smiling Julia stroked and petted it, laughing that she had found a dog on the Island, as it rolled onto its Belly she realised it had a massive cock, she licked her lips and knew what she wanted, no what she needed.

Later that day she found him again, getting him on his belly she massaged its cock till it got hard, a mighty foot long cock from this mighty beast, the dog panting as she worked her magic on his cock, soon she was bending down and sucking the dogs cock, relishing in the taste off the cocks cum, soon she was deepthroating his cock, massaging her own breasts as she soon brought the mighty beast too and explosive orgasm.

Julia had moved her face near the dogs she kissed him, the dog licking her face and tongue making Julia smirk as she pulled her torn jeans and knickers off, she massaged her pussy till it was nice and wet “mount me” was all she said as she got on all fours.

The Beagle was soon on her back, thrusting its throbbing cock in her pussy, Julia felt like she was being taken like a beast, being fucked in the forest like the animals that live there, the only noise that could be heard was her gasping and the dogs grunting as it knotted her, soon it was reaching and explosive orgasm, spraying it’s thick gloppy cum all inside her pussy, Julia laid on her back, fingering its cum from her pussy as the dog ran off, she laughed licking her fingers enjoying her dessert, she knew it would be back for seconds…

END

Julia likes animals that’s the only reason I wrote this :)


End file.
